1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging material, and in particular to a pallet used in a liquid crystal panel package box.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal panel, after being manufactured, are packaged in a package box and then shipped to a corresponding assembling station with the box. The package box is generally integrally formed with blow molding and has a bottom at which a pallet is mounted to support liquid crystal panels stacked thereon. Such a pallet is generally rigid and unitary and is thus only fit for a specific size of liquid crystal panel. In addition, the amount of space that it takes for warehousing and transportation is relatively large, making it hard for cost control.